The Wind Guardian
by Reina1505
Summary: Dino comes visit Tsuna and his family and brings a girl with him as the newest member for Tsuna's family. The girl is a former assassin and very mysterious about herself, like she's hiding her true self from everyone. Who or what is she? And what kind of power she has? I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I only own the OC Characters and the story plot. EDITED VERSION!
1. Chapter 1 : Start a Fresh Beginning

**Authoress Note:**

**Just like the title said. This is the edited version of The Wind Guardian. When I read it again, I realized how suck I am at the beginning (I'm truly admitted that. Alot mistakes and confusing grammar. I'm good at English, but not as good as the local) So, I decided to edit ALL the chapters and a bit of storyline (Also the sequel too. I will change it) I hope it's much better than before. And I also decided that the pairing is OC x OC, no longer Tsuna x OC (Mitsuki in this case) I know some will ****disappointed, so I'm truly sorry about this. I hope you enjoy the edited version!**

* * *

_The Fool Reversed_

_In general, this card would indicate new beginnings that have some deeper spiritual meaning – and in reversal it can mean that the querent has some level of resistance toward this new beginning. Sometimes in this context it can mean that the "fresh start" is coming, whether you want it or not._

* * *

A cold night with heavy rain. Good folks should be in home with their family or asleep in their warm bed, but not for a certain young teenaged girl. A girl around her age should be at home, but not for her. Her long black coat soaked by the rain was hanging at her small body. Her breaths were fast, like she was running through the rain. Running for her life. Running from her pursuers. She got no choice. Run or die. The hoodie was covered her golden hair. The deep blue eyes looked bewildered as she looked back to see her pursuers.

At the darkest corner, she stopped and hid. Her pursuers stopped for a moment.

"She shouldn't be far from here!"

"Find her! She's a valuable experiment subject! Boss would be angry if we don't find his _beloved_ daughter."

She tried to hold her anger. That man wasn't her father. He's a murderer. A cold murderer... Quietly, she sneaked out from the corner and ran to the open street; only she met two pairs of light. The light that shows her the new path.

* * *

Japan, current time...

A brunette boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, was lazing in his room. His evil tutor, AKA Reborn, was out to pick up someone on the airport. Actually he didn't like it since the one he picked up was the newest member for his so-called mafia family. He (or she?) was recommended by the Ninth himself. He wanted a normal life, normal job, and married Sasagawa Kyoko, his long crush.

"Tsuna-kun! A phone for you!" His mother called from downstairs.

"Coming..." He lazily got up and went to downstairs. When he picked up, he was awake.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Re-Reborn?!" He jumped a bit when he heard his tutor's voice. This can't be good...

"I have a job for you." Reborn said without an emotion. "Your newest member is missing around Namimori. Find her or..." The silent threat could be felt by Tsuna.

"He-Hey, Reborn..." Before he got his chance to speak, he already hung up.

"Great..."

* * *

Kyoko and Haru were walking around the town. They were planning to eat cakes since today was their "Cake Day".

"Look, Haru-chan. On other day I found a new cake shop." Kyoko said as she showed the flyer.

"Really?!" Haru came closer to see the flyer. Suddenly, a man accidently nudged Haru. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Without looking to Haru or say something, he just went on. Haru didn't realize he pick-pocketed her wallet, but someone saw it. A girl wearing an orange vest with hoddie, tight turtle neck dark blue shirt, ¾ brown pants and a pair of brown worker boots. Her long hair was hid under her red cap. As the man passed her, she pick-pocketed the wallet back without the man realized it.

"I have saved money for this day..." Haru tried to get her wallet, but gone. "Hahi?! I'm sure I already have my wallet."

"I believe this is yours." The girl showed the wallet as she came closer. "That man who hit you stole it, so I stole back."

"Ah, thank you!"

"Wow, you're foreigner, but your Japanese is as good as the local." Kyoko amazed.

"I must learn all the languages as much as I can. It's part of my job, so it's nothing to be amaze." She replied emotionlessly.

"Job? But you're around our age, right?"

"I'm...rather not to talk about it..." She avoided their gazes and they became awkward to each other.

"Since you give back my wallet..." Haru broke the awkwardness. "We will treat you some cakes. I'm Miura Haru and this is my friend, Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you."

"Umm... Sakimoto. Sakimoto Mitsuki. It's nice to meet you too..." Mitsuki answered awkwardly. She's never treated like this before.

"Saa, Tsuki-chan. Let's go!" They took both of her arms and guided her along the road. She's confused, but she couldn't fight back. She didn't know the reason she should fight back or...going with the girls she just met.

* * *

Out of panic, Tsuna called Yamamoto and Gokudera to help him. They had been looking around the neighborhood, but no sign of strangers. Few hours later, Dino and Reborn came back.

"Tsuna, have you find her?" Dino asked with a hint of worried.

"I asked Gokudera and Yamamoto, but they haven't found her..." Tsuna was out of breath for running around the town. Then he realized, "Wait, her? It's a girl?"

"Yeah. Her name is Sakimoto Mitsuki and she's a fugitive."

"Fugitive?"

"She's once a part of mafia family that specialized in assassinating, the Nervo Family." Reborn explained. "There's some rumor that they built some assassins with enchanted abilities. Now, we know it's true because...she's one of them."

"What?! She's an assassin?!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs. He had no ideas about that.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna. She ran away because she didn't want to be that anymore." Dino replied casually and then became serious. "However, she's a part of them and they won't let her get away easily. That's why she brought in here to be part of your family. They will think twice before they take her by force."

* * *

"Dammit, yakku-baka! Why are you following me?!" Gokudera shouted of anger to the smiling guy behind him.

"There's only one way, Gokudera-kun. But it will be easier with four eyes than two eyes to find the person Tsuna are looking for." He replied casually. Gokudera cursed under his breath because the baseball freak was with him.

* * *

In the cake shop, Mitsuki was quite confused with all these...food that the girls gave her to try. She never ate something...sweet and tender and with a lot of cream like that. Everything they showed to her was a new thing for her. For them, it's a normal thing, but she never had a normal life as a girl like them. After all, she wasn't normal at the beginning. Then, they were dragging her to the shop that...selling clothes. They sometimes chose for her because her clothes were too...boyish. She didn't understand why because she never cared what kind of clothes she wore, but she felt...enjoyment.

"_Dino's right... It's okay to start a new life, even it's already ruined..."_ She quietly thought as she watched her new friends looking for clothes. _"I should believe him more... It's okay to be like that...right?"_

"Sasagawa-san, Muira-san, I'm going out for a bit..." Mitsuki called them. "I need some fresh air. I will be right back."

As they were looking around the town, Yamamoto spotted someone.

"Look! That boy over there!" He pointed to Mitsuki who was standing outside the store. "We never see him around. Could be he the one?"

"He must be!" Gokudera quickly changed his way to her. "Hey you there!"

Mitsuki noticed a silver-haired boy and black-haired boy who were coming toward her. "Yes?"

"Are you the one who Tenth are looking for, right?" The silver-haired boy asked with kinda rude tone.

"Haha, so you're a girl, huh? I thought you're a boy at the first sight." The black-haired boy commented.

"Tenth? Do you mean by the Tenth boss of Vongola Family?" She asked to them. "I was informed by Dino-san before I arrived."

"He- I mean she's the one!" Gokudera shouted in happy tone. He finally fulfilled his boss' command (More like help request). "I will phone Tenth about this."

"I've made up my mind..." She said out of the blue, earning confused looks from them. "I will be joining with this family. I shall not be afraid to walk in this path."

"Okay?" The black-haired boy looked more confused now.

"Sorry, that was sort of random, wasn't it?" She giggled. For the first time, she could see light in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day at School

_The Sun Revered_

_It's particularly important for you to make an effort to literally count, and stay focused on, your "blessings." No matter who you are, or what is wrong in your life, you undoubtedly have things to be thankful and grateful for. Stay mindful of these things and you will bring more blessings into your life. This is a great time to socialize, to meet new people, and to get out and about._

* * *

After telling the girls a good-bye, Gokudera and Yamamoto took Mitsuki to Tsuna's house, where Dino and Tsuna were waiting. Dino was so relieved that Mitsuki was safe, but soon he scolded her for going out without telling.

"Mitsuki... I've told you not to go out without me or my men."

"I apologize, Dino-san..." She quietly apologized. "I'm just...curious..."

He sighed. She realized the dangerous, but it was overcome by her curiosity. "Next time, don't go out without Reborn-san or Tsuna and his friends."

"Understood."

"And starting tomorrow, you're staying in Tsuna's house and go to school. Your things are already in your room."

"Wait a sec!" Tsuna cut off. "I haven't heard anything about that."

"Didn't Reborn tell you that, Tsuna?" Dino asked Tsun in confused. They eyed Reborn who was drinking his coffee not caring his surrounding. "I guess he didn't tell you that. Anyway, Nana-san already agreed with it."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. She's happy about that." Dino got up and head to the door. "I still have some jobs to do, so take care of her, Tsuna." And then, he left, leaving the speechless Tsuna.

"Ano..." He turned to face Mitsuki who had been quiet all the time. "It's... It's late, so we...we better head back to our room... I remember there's an empty room beside mine... I guess that's yours..."

"Understood. I will be head there." Mitsuki answered, still without any emotions.

"You know... You don't have to be formal around us, Mitsuki."

"I... I will try not to..." Then, she quietly headed to her room.

"Hey, Reborn..." Tsuna softly called Reborn after she left. "It's okay for her to live here?"

"It's the best option for her..." Reborn answered after took a sip of his coffee. "And since the Ninth recommended her to your family, she may pretty strong, maybe as strong as Hibari."

"_Or is it a destiny? After 12 years missing without a trance... Perhaps Ninth already know the truth about her." _Reborn quietly added in his mind.

* * *

Few minutes before the sunrise, Mitsuki woke up and meditated like her routine in that facility. Her teacher and also parental guardian taught her to clear mind before start a day. Doing that will make one's mind more focus and cooler. She had been doing this since he taught her that.

After taking a warm bath, she awkwardly wore the uniform. It's just wearing plain white shirt, black knee-length skirt, a woolen black vest and a ribbon tie, but it's her first time. Then, she tied her golden hair into pony-braid.

"Ah, good morning, Tsuki-chan!" Sawada Nana greeted Mitsuki while preparing breakfast as Mitsuki got in the kitchen.

"Umm... Good morning, Nana-san. Where's Sawada-san?" She asked confusedly.

"Tsuna-kun always wakes up late. Since you're the new student, it's better for you to go early." Nana replied with motherly tone.

"Ano... I was ordered not to leave without Sawada-san or one of his friends..." Mitsuki answered hesitatingly.

"Ordered?! Who told you that?" Nana turned to Mitsuki and asked with slightly angry tone. "I'm allowed you, so have your breakfast and go to school."

For some reason, she couldn't deny Nana's order.

She knew she would get scolded for this, but Nana kept pushing her. But there's another reason why she couldn't leave Tsuna behind...she didn't know the way to the school.

"Tsuki-chan? Is that you?" A familiar voice called her from behind after she wore the red cap as she was walking aimlessly. It's Kyoko and her friend, Kurokawa Hana.

"Sasagawa-san?" She saw the uniform they were wearing was the same she was wearing. That means she also went to the same school like her.

"You know her, Kyoko?" Hana asked Kyoko with slightly confused tone.

"Yes. She took back Haru's wallet which was stolen by someone yesterday." She answered her friend in happy tone. Then, she realized the uniform she was wearing. "So, you're going to the Namimori Middle? Let's go together!"

"Ah... Umm... Okay."

"And this is Kurokawa Hana, Tsuki-chan. Hana, this is Sakimoto Mitsuki."

"Umm... It's pleased to meet you."

"Um? Yeah, me too."

* * *

One thing she didn't expect when she came to the Namimori Middle. There were a lot of delinquents with weird hairstyle in front the gate. Then, she noticed they all were wearing an armband with "Disciplinary Committee" written on it.

"They are on patrol again... Ignore them, they are only checking on the uniform." Hana said and they walked pas them, until...

"Hey, you over there..." A cold, deep voice called and Mitsuki turned and met a pair of sharp grey eyes. "Hats aren't allowed on school ground." He mentioned as he pointed to her hat.

"Huh? Oh, I understand..." Ever since she ran away from them, she always wore a hat whenever she was going out. She quietly took off her hat when she noticed a certain smell. A smell of some-kind metallic... A smell of blood...

"Blood... You smell just like me..." She whispered in low tone, but the man in front of her heard that.

"What did you just say?"

"Huh? It's nothing..." Then, Mitsuki turned to Kyoko and Hana. "Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san. Where should I go first? Since I'm the new student."

"I think you should meet with the headmaster..." Hana answered unsurely.

"Then, we will show you the way, Tsuki-chan." With that, they left.

"Kusabake." The man called.

"Yes, Kyo-san?" A man with the same weird hairstyle stood beside him immediately.

"Get me the file about that girl. I'm expecting that on my desk as soon as possible."

"Understood, Kyo-san."

* * *

Tsuna was dreaming nicely when a hammer hit him head-on. When he woke up rudely, he saw the certain hitman baby was grinning while holding a green hammer.

"Reborn! Can you wake me up in NORMAL way?!" Tsuna shouted in anger.

"This is Vongola-style morning call, Dame-Tsuna." The baby answered casually. "By the way, Mitsuki already left to the school and it's almost 7 now."

"HHHIIIIEEE!" Tsuna jumped from the bed, wore the uniform, grabbed the breakfast and ran off to the school in record time.

"Tenth! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Tsuna!" His two best friends greeted him on the way to the school.

"Yaku-baka! Don't call Tenth like that!" In mere minute, they already had a fight.

"Gokudera-kun. We should hurry. The school is starting."

As they arrived at the school, they found the Disciplinary Committee members were in the front gate, checking the uniform.

"_At the time like this... Wait, they might saw Mitsuki."_ Tsuna looked around until he spotted a certain raven-haired man.

"Ano, Hibari-san..." Tsuna quietly called the Disciplinary Committee Chairman because he feared he might get bitten to death.

"Don't crowding around me, herbivores." Hibari raised his proud tonfa. "Or I will bite you all to death."

"You bastrad..." Gokudera almost pulled out his dynamite when Tsuna quickly cut off to avoid for making fuss.

"Hibari-san, have you seen an unfamiliar student?!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow and lowered a bit of his tonfa. "Are you talking about a female student with blonde hair? She was coming to school with Sasagawa's sister and her friend."

"For real? Thank goodness... I was worried about her..." Tsuna relived to hear that. "Thank you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna quickly ran to the school, fearing he might get bitten to death by him. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed him.

* * *

After the bell rang, the teacher came in with Mitsuki. Still emotionless as always.

"As we can see, we have a transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Sakimoto Mitsuki. It's pleased to meet you all." She introduced herself in flat tone.

The girls sounded jealous when they commented about her and the boys excited.

"Wow, we have a hot cutie in this class." A boy whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, and she's as hot as Kyoko-chan." His friend whispered back in excited. "Perhaps we can hit on her."

"_Impossible."_ Tsuna added quickly in his heart as he heard they gossiped. For some reason, Gokudera and Yamamoto, who happened to hear them as well, also thought the same thing.

* * *

Dino said she never went to school before, but how can she...how can she be so smart?! She had done brilliantly in math, biology, Japanese language and English, expect Literature. Not only that, she's as smart as Gokudera, making her popular in short time.

"Yo, Tsuna! Let's have lunch on the rooftop!" Yamamoto invited Tsuna out.

"Yaku-baka! There's no way Tenth want to have lunch with you!"

"Gokudera-kun... Let's go together." Tsuna tried to calm down. "Oh yeah! Mitsuki can come... Where did she go?"

Confused of all the new things she saw and felt today, she suddenly wanted to be alone. When she was walking around the school ground, she found a garden with medium size. All the flowers were almost withered. Without a second think, she grabbed the plastic watering can, filled it and watered them. There were some moments she could feel the soul of living things and she could tell the flowers were graceful and thanked to her.

"Should you be with those herbivores, Sakimoto Mitsuki?" The same voice from this morning said, catching her off guard. How come she didn't sense him until now? Perhaps, she was distracted, causing her letting her guard down.

"It's you again... And how can you know my name?" Mitsuki asked him back.

"I asked your profile this morning from the headmaster." He answered calmly. "And you haven't answered my first question."

"I just wanted to be alone. That's why." She looked around, feeling the wind and the atmosphere. "It's so peaceful, isn't it?"

"Hm."

"I think I should go back now." She put the watering can back to its place. "It's nice talking with you. Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Thank you for your time, Hibari-san." Then, she left him alone.

* * *

After searching and asking around, she found Tsuna with his friends and someone she didn't know at the rooftop, eating lunch.

"There you are, Mitsuki." Tsuna said in relieved.

"You stupid girl! Making Tenth worried!"

"I'm sorry, everyone..." She went to them and sat down. "I wanted some time alone. When I was in the garden, I spoke little with someone named Hibari." Everyone looked at her shocked and disbelief. "Did I say something wrong?"

"That bastard... You aren't mistaken?!" Gokudera shouted. "He hates crowding! He will hit everyone with his tonfa!"

"But I never see Hibari hit a girl before." Yamamoto added casually.

"Yeah, Hibari extremely never hit women!" The unknown guy agreed that. "By the way, I heard about you from Kyoko. I'm her older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Ah, I see... It's pleased to meet you, Sasagawa-senpai..."

"Drop the formality to extreme, Sakimoto! Call me Oni-chan!" Ryohei replied loudly.

"You're too loud, turf head!" Gokudera shouted back to Ryohei.

"What did you just say, octopus head!" And, their "usual" argument began. Yamamoto just laughed cheerfully, seeing his friend and senpai were arguing something pointless, while Tsuna just sweatdropped. Mitsuki was loss at words, didn't know what to say or what to do. Maybe for them, this was peaceful moment and Mitsuki didn't mind it. After all this time, she never be with people because her job as an assassin. But now, she's no longer an assassin, she's now part of this friendship. Mitsuki smiled genuinely, knowing this is where she belonged now...

But peaceful day was almost over...

* * *

**Authoress Note :  
**

**For some reason, I have a conflict of ideas about the pairing. I'm planning to pair Mitsuki with my OC, but I just realized he kinda like Kanda (From D. Gray - man. Yeah, after KHR finished, I began to seacrh other cool manga and I found that and I love it. Btw, I'm Lavi fan) and in the comments from the old version of Wind Guardian, some are said Hibari would get jealous because Tsuna kissed Mitsuki. I'm starting to think again and realized she might fits for Hibari as well! I want to ask about that to you guys. Should I pair Mitsuki with Hibari? Or I stick with my plan? Review to let me know what you are suggesting.**


End file.
